


Playing With Fire

by SerenityXStar



Series: Exploits [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Against a Wall, And is pushed, Axel is pushy, Comedy, Got It Memorized?, M/M, Xaldin fails at escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Axel wants.  And despite the danger, or perhaps because of it, he'll do whatever it takes to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of the Exploits Series.
> 
> Phew! This is pretty much the first time this part has been posted online! Axel is fun to write. All snark and attitude, playful with that firey edge, but a soft middle. It makes him a little complex, but all the more interesting to explore. I hope I did him justice! Enjoy and feel free to comment!

“And finally, we shall realize… Kingdom Hearts!”

Xaldin sighed, an arm resting on the white ‘throne’ he was seated on, his elbow propped on the other side, a finger pressed to his temple. Fuck, but Xemnas was longwinded. His supposed meetings, that he loved to call at random times, were a joke. Just an excuse for the silver-haired man to listen to himself talk. Being Number III, he had the ‘privilege’ of sitting a chair away from the Superior.

Joy.

That just meant he couldn’t get away with falling asleep like Larxene. He glanced around, peeking at the other Organization members. Xigbar, the only member to sit closer than himself, looked just as bored, the Sharpshooter wincing with Xemnas’ more fervent, and louder, exclamations. Vexen was twitchy, looking impatient. Probably worried about getting back to his labs and experiments. The man wasn’t content unless he was dissecting something.

Lexaeus was busy watching Zexion, who was studying the backs of his leather covered fingers, as if he could see his nails through the glove. Premadona.

Saïx was sitting straight, eyes fastened to the Superior, looking as if he were hanging on every word. Either he was actually interested in what was being said, or he was a hell of a good actor. Though it was also possible he was simply listening to the sound of the man’s voice and imagining what he’d do to him once the meeting was over.

Xaldin grimaced as ‘Kingdom Hearts’ was called out again. The man probably sounded like that in the middle of an orgasm. …bad image. Bad! He pressed the finger in tighter to his temple, trying to ward off a migraine, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before resuming his survey. Gods but he was pervy lately.

Over to the other side… Roxas had his eyes on the Superior and, to most, it might seem like he was paying attention. But his eyes were glazed and unfocused. Obviously lost to his own little world. As expected, Larxene was dozing, head lolling to the side slightly. Marluxia… He couldn’t keep his eyes on the Assassin for long. Ever since the incident the other day, he’d had trouble looking at him. Despite the nice, very nice, time they’d had afterwards.

He’d been avoiding the pink-haired Nobody since. Not that he’d had to put much effort into it. Xemnas was still keeping him fairly busy with ‘missions’. Marluxia was sulking in his chair, fingers tapping on the arms, eyes fixed resolutely on the floor. Given Xemnas’ current heated rambling, he’d probably send the Assassin out on a mission after they were done. All in the name of finding them hearts.

Moving on… Luxord was playing with a deck of cards, flipping them around his fingers, letting them flow back and forth between his hands, better than any magician. Demyx had his legs crossed, leaning on an elbow, the fingers of his other hand moving to an unheard melody. If the kid had been allowed his Sitar, Xaldin knew he’d be sitting there playing.

Xaldin flicked his eyes to the last Organization member, starting slightly, finding surprisingly green eyes already on him. Unblinking green eyes. Frowning, he sent Axel a glare, sitting up slightly and crossing his arms. What the hell did the redhead want now?

Axel answered the glare with a little smirk. Xaldin would be fun to antagonize. Much more fun than listening to Xemnas drone on and on. Lifting a hand, he licked up one of his fingers slowly, tasting the well worn leather, lips twisting into a grin at the Dragoon’s expression. Priceless… Parting his lips, he slid the finger between them, sucking on it lewdly, twisting his head just enough to be noticeable, purely for Xaldin’s benefit.

He wasn’t going to watch. He was going to look away. Back to Xemnas like he was supposed to, paying attention like a good little Organization member. But his eyes were glued in place, lips parted slightly. He couldn’t help but watch as a pink tongue flicked out, just barely visible past Axel’s lips, sinking down farther along the finger, flicking before pulling back, taking Xaldin’s eyes with it.

The finger slowly slipped from his mouth, green eyes closing, head tipping back a little. Xaldin leaned forward slightly before realizing and forcing himself back. He could just imagine the low, lustful sound… Fuck. His eyes snapped up to Axel’s, which had just half opened, that damn smirk back on his lips. Suddenly, Xaldin could look away.

The Flame Manipulator grinned, chuckling softly to himself. Too bad it didn’t look like Xaldin wanted to play anymore. But there had been interest there. His plan could still work. Now he just needed to get out of here before everyone else. Turning his attention back to Xemnas, he waited for the conclusion of the meeting. Luckily, it sounded like the Superior was winding down.

Damn it, damn it, damn it. Xaldin growled lowly to himself, shifting in his chair. Those days without Marluxia, or even Luxord, had left his body looking for attention. Never mind that he had gone months without it. The sudden willing bodies the last few days had apparently spoiled him. Now he had a hard-on to deal with. _In the middle of a fucking meeting!_ Fucking Axel…

“Now, I expect you all to work hard towards our cause. I’m sure you all understand the importance. Xigbar, Saïx, Marluxia and Roxas, I’d like to see you each privately. The rest of you are free to go.”

Xaldin snapped from his musing’s, slipping from his chair to glide down to the floor. If he could make it back to his room, he could hide- continue to avoid certain people. Especially those of the red haired variety.

Thanking the Gods that Organization coats were loose, even if the pants weren’t, the Dragoon made his way towards his room, drawing closer, and closer… Almost there… The door was in sight.

“Hey. Enjoy the show?”

Fuck. How the hell had Axel made it out before him? Turning slowly, he leveled his gaze on the other Nobody. He was leaning against the wall of a corridor, half shrouded by the shadows, arms crossed, chin tucked in.

With a sigh, he crossed his own arms, frowning. “What do you want?”

“What do I want?” Axel pushed off the wall, letting his arms drop to his sides, stalking over to the other Nobody. Prowling. He moved quickly enough to head Xaldin off, not allowing him to get away through the door he was edging towards. Pressing his hands up against the door on either side of the Dragoon, Axel leaned in closer, letting his slim form press against Xaldin’s broader figure, looking to trap him.

“I want you. In me. Got it memorized?”

Xaldin blinked, moving a hand slowly, reaching for the doorknob, trying not to draw attention to the movement. What the fuck was wrong with the lunatic? “What in hell makes you think I’d want you?”

“Mm. Maybe you want me to keep what I saw the other day to myself.” He grinned, pressing closer. “Besides, you’ll be needing someone, won’t you? Haven’t been keeping anyone company the last couple days… So, Xaldin,” He made sure to drawl the name. “Will it be here in the hallway? Against the door? Or maybe in the courtyard, since you seem to like it there so mu- Ahh!”

Axel squeaked as the door they were leaning against opened suddenly. He fell forward, a hand shooting out and gripping the collar of his coat before he could catch his balance, yanking him inside. He found himself slammed roughly against the door from the opposite side, positions suddenly reversed, staring at dark, angry eyes. He suddenly, and unexpectedly, faced the possibility of a painful, stabbity death.

“I don’t give a fuck who you tell. It’s not anyone’s business. Least of all, yours. I’m well over the legal age; I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Or whoever,” Axel quipped, receiving a slight shake for his efforts, the hands on his biceps tightening, pressing him harder against the door. He knew he was playing with fire. But that wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. You never got what you wanted by playing timid, right? Fire was Axel’s specialty.

Xaldin continued as if he hadn’t heard the little comment, though an eye twitched slightly. “Don’t you dare threaten me, you little shit. You can’t blackmail me. I’ll pin you up on a castle tower before you can blink.” His voice was low, dark. Dangerous. Just like his eyes. Which were promising pain.

Funny. Xaldin was getting awfully defensive for supposedly not caring about who might learn of his current exploits. Maybe it was time to change tactics. Axel tried to move his arms, but they were held in a vice-like grip. Settling for bending his elbows and running his long fingers over what parts of Xaldin’s arms he could reach, he offered a smile, trying not to wince as the grip tightened. He was going to have finger shaped bruises. The realization gave him a dark thrill.

“Fuck me quiet then. I won’t tell a soul. About any of it. We’ll each go on our merry little ways. I don’t wanna blackmail you… I just want my way.” He gave one of his toothy grins.

“Yeah, and you’re using information against me to get it. That’s the definition of blackmail, you little moron.” Xaldin sighed in exasperation, the fingers on Axel’s arms loosening. Why did he have to deal with crap like this? It didn’t help that his erection hadn’t gone away. It was a dull ache now, but insistent. Just helping to fuel his annoyance. And frustration. With another sigh, this one long suffering, he looked back to the redhead, less death and more desperation reflected in his eyes.

“Why?”

Axel flexed his arms, testing the hold. If he could free his arms, he could accomplish more. He still couldn’t quite get free, but he could extend his reach a little. Ah, well. Baby steps for now.

“Why? Why what? Why do you have me pinned to the door? I haven’t the foggiest there. Maybe you’re really a kinky bastard and won’t admit it. If you’d let me go, we could have a lot more fun-“

He was cut off by a bone rattling shake, finding himself thumped back against the door roughly, only to have the restricting hands leave him completely a second later. He watched Xaldin take a step back, gesturing wildly as he spoke, looking at once irritated and distraught.

“You know exactly what I mean, you _asshole_! Why are you tormenting me? Why are you here? You got a free show. Go indulge your little fantasies with a hand in a dark corner and leave me alone!”

Number VIII paused for half a moment, taking in III’s appearance. Eyes wild, hands clenched at his sides. Frustration and confusion were practically rolling off him. He looked like a caged animal. Beautiful. Axel pushed himself off of the door to approach him slowly, reaching his hands out. Now to close the deal… If he could handle this right, he could win. Maybe. Xaldin was tricky.

“Yeah, I got a free show. Only a partial though. I happened by at the end. Not much to watch.” Xaldin didn’t exactly look sympathetic so he continued. “I’m greedy. I don’t want just a show.” He let his hands touch the broad chest, sliding over lightly, trying to calm and sooth. Every muscle under his hands was tense, as if the Dragoon could spring away at any second. He just needed him to move forward instead.

“I saw enough to know what you’re hiding under that coat. It’s not fair to keep that all to yourself. You ought to share.” Axel grinned faintly, letting his hands trail down slowly, keeping the touch just as light. “Marluxia can’t hog it all to himself. Why not share with me?” His grin grew.

The hands were soothing. A little. But just barely. Xaldin kept his own hands at his sides, fingers still clenched, though not as tightly. Those long fingers moving down, over his stomach and closer to one of the sources of his frustration was not helping his efforts to will it away. At all. He couldn’t help but feel like he was being played.

“Don’t you have your two little friends to play with? You don’t need to be plaguing me.” Maybe he could change the subject and wriggle out of the whole situation.

Not bloody likely.

“Roxas and Demy are fun… But I always have to play top. Well, almost always. I like to be fucked sometimes too, ya know. Besides. We’re not exclusive. Demy wants Xigbar and Roxas is in love with the library.” He sighed dramatically, inching his fingers lower. Encouraged that he wasn’t pinned back against the door or skewered with a lance, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to a leather-covered collarbone. Xaldin may not be able to feel it, but it was the gesture that mattered.

The Dragoon had to fight with himself to keep from purring. Damn it. He’d thought he was getting better at the control thing with other people. But it was like Axel could read him. Damn redhead. He sucked in a sharp breath as one of Axel’s hands slipped under his coat, finding his cock trapped under a tight layer of leather, restricted almost painfully. Those fingers explored slowly, mapping the size and shape of him, earning a low growl.

“Holy fuck.” Axel’s eyes were wide, fixed on Xaldin’s face. Apparently he hadn’t had as good a view as he’d thought. The man was huge. A shiver ran down his spine, fingers pressing closer, his thumb rubbing slowly along the hard ridge. “Why the _fuck_ have you been keeping this to yourself?”

Xaldin wasn’t sure whether he should laugh or glare, so instead rolled his eyes, fingers twitching. He couldn’t ignore the hand on him and he wanted desperately to reach out and touch the redhead. Axel was right about one thing. His body was not enjoying the lack of a partner. He pressed his hips a little closer to the moving fingers, his frustration fraying his nerves.

“Do you ever shut up?”

Axel smirked, pressing closer. Xaldin was only a few inches taller than himself, so he could lean up, letting his lips brush against the Dragoon’s as he spoke, his smile turning coy.

“Depends on how… distracted I am.” He leaned in to close what little distance was left between them, pressing his lips to Xaldin’s, holding there for only a second before breaking away with a grin, sinking down to his knees. Both hands moved to push the other Nobody’s coat back, his lips finding the tempting outline of Xaldin’s cock, lips caressing the still trapped flesh.

Number III tipped his head back and groaned, eyes rolling closed. Fuck but he needed this. He hated to give Axel his way… But he’d offered. Why not just accept for once? 

His lips were still tingling from the pressure of Axel’s against his own. When they’d touched, a shudder had raced down his spine. That was something he’d been missing… He’d only gotten to kiss Marluxia once. Surprisingly… he enjoyed the little gesture. Twining the fingers of one hand into the shock of red spikes, Xaldin tugged, pulling Axel back up. As much as he wanted to feel the lips closer to his throbbing erection, he was not coming in his pants.

The redhead let out a surprised little noise, which was lost against Xaldin’s lips. He melted against the broader form, hands still resting on the Dragoon’s hips, holding his coat back. He pressed closer, grinding himself against the dreadlocked Nobody, drawing a growl. He opened to the questing tongue, meeting it with his own, drawing it in to dance and twist. He’d give Xaldin everything he needed. Whatever he needed. Just as long as he got what he needed in return.

Breaking away, breathing quickened, cheeks flushed, Axel growled at the Dragoon, molding his body to the other’s.

“Fuck me.”

Number VIII found himself pinned to the wall before he could blink, strong hands running down his form slowly, taking a moment to feel. The leisurely curiosity was gone as soon as the expedition was complete, both hands moving up to unzip the long coat. Axel made no protest, reaching for Xaldin’s coat, pushing it open to get at his pants, fighting with the fastening while shimmying from his own. For some reason, the Dragoon’s hands were having a lot less trouble.

Xaldin growled lowly, mostly to himself, pulling and pushing at Axel’s clothing, removing as much as possible, as quickly as possible. As soon as the coat was gone, the pants were next, slipping down long legs when the narrow hips wiggled. He let his fingers slide over the form bared to his view. Axel was almost too skinny. Just slender enough to be considered lean, rather than unhealthy. He had muscle on him. But not a hint of fat. His figure was radically different from Marluxia’s. Or Luxord’s.

Finally succeeding in getting the stubborn pants open and the thick cock into his hand, Axel made a sound of triumph, only to have it turn into one of surprise a second later. Before he got a chance to play, or even explore much farther, he was hoisted, pressed up against the wall, one of Xaldin’s hands under each leg. He pouted fetchingly, draping his arms over the strong shoulders, slowly winding his legs around the hips pressed close to his own.

“I don’t even get to touch?”

“You touch too much and you won’t get much more than that.”

The comment got a smirk, the redhead pressing down towards the cock straining up to meet him. He would just have to be satisfied that he’d pushed the Dragoon into such a state. Of course, he’d conveniently forget that said Dragoon had gone without any… stimulation for several days. An ego was like a cock. It needed a good stroking now and again.

Xaldin was a bit less worried about hurting Axel than he had been about hurting Marluxia. First, Axel mattered to him less. Second, Axel seemed more the type to not need as much preparation. He had two… Lovers? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? Whatever they were, there were two of them. Three hormone driven males left to their own devices? He lowered the redhead slowly, pressing up against him, barely pausing before pushing in carefully.

Axel smirked at the strangled groan, the other Nobody hiding his face against his chest for a moment.

“Everything alright, Xally?”

“You- you- When did you- You didn’t even have _time_ …” The voice was muffled against Axel’s skin, turning slightly exasperated. “Don’t call me that.”

The redhead arched, sinuous, cat-like. He pressed down farther, letting the thick cock slide into him, moving easily passed the already slicked opening, the velvety depths just as moist; hot and welcoming.

“I thought it would be best to… come prepared.”

The Dragoon lifted his head slowly, looking up at the emerald orbs sparkling with mischief. “Then… in the meeting…”

“I was sitting there, already lubed, just waiting for you to notice me. Got me hard, sitting there like that, watching you watch me.” Axel smirked. And Xaldin was lost.

With a rumbling growl, he began moving, rocking his hips to thrust up into the other Nobody, pressing him firmly against the wall with his own body. He let go of the slim hips, planting his hands against the wall on either side of Axel’s head, letting VIII cling to him. The shift allowed him to add power to his thrusts, and he didn’t hold back, claiming the lithe body roughly.

Without the supporting hands, Axel had no choice but be pressed closer to Xaldin, his arms and legs tightening around the strong body. The move was enough to change the angle of Xaldin’s thrusts and… Axel sucked in a sharp breath, white heat flashing through his body. That was what he wanted. That’s what he’d risked so much for by coming here and goading Xaldin into fucking him. He threw his head back with a cry, barely caring that it cracked into the wall, his fingers digging into the muscles of Number III’s shoulders.

Xaldin muffled a cry, biting onto Axel’s collarbone, in turn pulling another sharp cry from the redhead. Every time he hit the hidden spot he knew he’d found, Axel would tremble and clench slightly around him, pulling him deeper, demanding more. It was like being worked by an expert, and insistent, hand. Yet better. Hotter. Added to the level he’d already been pushed to, he had little hope of lasting.

Axel whimpered softly, his head thrashing slightly from side to side. It was too much. Xaldin in and around him, hitting that spot over and over. The teeth marking him. Marking him… that earned a deep groan. He’d had to sit through the meeting, just watching Xaldin, waiting. Squirming in his seat. He’d have snuck a hand down if he could have managed it, but Xemnas had a talent for always noticing things at the worst time. And getting caught jerking off in the middle of a meeting was not something he’d have wanted to try to explain.

Axel’s climax hit him suddenly, with very little warning. Every muscle in his body snapped taut, his back arching as far as the wall would allow. The green of his eyes was near overwhelming, just before they rolled back, lips parting to allow a sharp, inhuman keen that almost made Xaldin’s ears ring. The first warm spurt against his own stomach was accompanied by a violent shudder, almost painful.

Xaldin could do nothing but watch as VIII was overtaken by pleasure. Axel looked… complete. As if he’d needed it to make something within him whole. If even for a moment. The Dragoon didn’t have long to ponder it. The pressure around him increased, instantly tight with Axel’s orgasm, and he had no chance to resist it. He was dragged over the edge almost before he could realize what was happening, emptying himself into the redhead with a choked growl, his last few thrusts short and stabbing.

The flame wielder slowly came back to himself, panting raggedly, clinging to the Dragoon for dear life. He didn’t lessen his hold once he realized that fact. He needed something to hold on to. Something solid. He was sticky and sweaty and there was some weird moisture on his cheeks that was annoying him, but he ignored it all, lingering on the warmth, the aftershocks that tingled through his system.

Xaldin leaned heavily against the wall, trying to keep as much weight off of Axel as his legs would allow. VIII was shaking. Looking to him, he cocked his head, slowly catching his breath. There were little drops of wetness sliding down Axel’s cheeks. Tears? But Nobodies couldn’t cry. Brushing them away curiously, he decided to forget the matter, holding the redhead to himself until the shaking stopped, letting the slight trembling in his own legs settle.

Axel rested his head against Xaldin’s chest, sighing softly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to leave. But their agreement had said nothing about staying. He didn’t feel like pushing his luck. Squirming slightly, he slipped from the broad form, unsteady legs finding the floor. Finding his balance, he set about locating his clothes, slowly slipping back into them, unusually thoughtful.

Slipping from his coat, Xaldin moved to settle heavily onto his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He shifted a moment later to smirk at the redhead who was almost fully dressed again, a dark brow lifted.

“I guess you really can be fucked quiet.”

Said redhead returned the smirk faintly, wandering over after re-zipping his coat, leaning over the Dragoon to press a soft kiss to his lips, which was returned gently, much to his satisfaction.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Turning, he headed for the door, covering well the slight limp.

VIII seemed a bit… subdued. But, they’d both gotten what they wanted. Recalling the actual agreement, Xaldin pushed himself up onto an arm, frowning faintly.

“So you’ll keep your mouth shut?”

Axel waved a hand without looking back. “Yeah, yeah. My lips are sealed,” until next time. “Xally.” He smirked, glancing back a final time before leaping through the door, closing it just in time to escape the pillow flung at his head.


End file.
